Snow White and the Three Fat Pigs
by iamawesome237
Summary: Things are definitely not going the way I planned. Instead of showing up the Huntsman I am running for my life and meeting annoying fat pigs. So welcome to my world with witches, magic, and talking TV's.
1. Chapter 1

**Snow White and the Three Fat Pigs**

**Chapter One**

Now, I know what you're thinking, "there has to be some typo. The story is supposed to be Snow White and the Seven Dwarves." Well to bad, this story is going to be called Snow White and the Three Fat Pigs. Now stop whining and listen to the story. And just FYI there is _not_ going to be a 'once upon a time' or any fairy tale junk, no _this _story is going to be –drumroll please- the true story of yours truly Snow White. So anyway my mother the queen was sewing pricked her finger and while she was looking out the window thinking about bacon rainbows[just kidding but I would totally be thinking about that] well my mom saw that some blood had mixed with the snow and thought that the combo of red and white looked awesome. Well she was obsessed with red and white and while she practically worshipped Santa Clauses outfit I thought he looked like a fat goon, but anyway after seeing the combo of red and white she said, I wish I had a child with hair as black as ebony [what the heck is ebony?] skin as white as snow, and lips as red as blood. Now if you are a mom and you are reading this listen to my advice, even if you make a wish like that it's not going to come true. How do I know? Because I'm brunette with tanned skin and coral pink lips that's how. My mom was hoping for blue eyes but I had brown eyes instead. I'm guessing I was a pretty big disappointment because my mother actually said, "you are a pretty big disappointment," to me several times. But whatever. After I was about 5 my mom went wacko spending a lot of time in the dungeons and she had this enormous TV on the wall that –and I'm not kidding- had eyes a nose and a mouth. But the weirdest thing was it spoke. Now I know you're probably thinking Snow you're delusional, TV's don't speak. But I'm serious! This is a transcript of an exchange:

Queen: TV, TV on my wall who is the ugliest of them all?

TV: Jeez, do we _have_ to talk to talk about this every day? I mean you already know that I'm going to say Juliette. And BTW my name is Juliette.

Queen: Yes, we _do_ have to talk about this every day. I have to know that I'm still the prettiest. I don't care if your name is Juliette I'm still calling you TV and what does- never mind.

TV: You were going to ask what BTW means weren't you? It means by the way. You have got to keep up with the times. And if you're so worried about being prettiest you could just ask Juliette, Juliette, who is the prettiest of them all.

Queen: Oh will you stop it with the Juliette thing?

TV: No! It's an act of rebellion, an act of freedom an act of-

Queen: Shut up!

TV: Like I said its act of-

Queen: Do you _want _me to disable you?

TV: Yes please! It'll be a step up believe me. Too bad you don't know how. Maybe you should ask Snow

Queen: Did you just say I should ask Snow White?

TV: Well she is your daughter.

Queen: TV?

TV: Yeah?

Queen: SHUT UP!

TV: Nope sorry can't.

And that was the part where the queen [I had trouble thinking of her as mother threw something at the TV and I ran to my room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After my eighth birthday, my mom got a wolf. It was bloodthirsty and before you knew it a quarter of the servants quit. The only person the wolf bowed down to was my mother. Figures. I figured a little martial art would come in handy somewhere along the way so I made one of the knights teach me karate. A year went by and almost everyone had gotten used to a wolf living on the castle. I say almost because Betty, one of the maids still screams in horror every time she sees anything that would hint that Snowflake [yes, my mother the evil queen did name her wolf pet Snowflake] lives in the castle. And when she saw the wolf she'd faint dead away. After the fifth or sixth time this happened I fired her. I'm pretty sure she was the first person to ever be glad that they were fired. Literally she yelled " Yay, I'm fired!" as soon as I told her, then she ran out of the castle. She didn't stay to pack her bags or anything. But I'm getting ahead if myself. A year went by and almost everyone had gotten used to a wolf living in the castle. But it was on my tenth birthday that everything changed. When I woke up I already had an uneasy feeling but I ignored it. I walked down the hallway to the Great Hall when I heard voices the throne room. "Follow the girl and take Snowflake with you," it said. The second voice was low and rhythmic like a drum. " Yes your majesty," it said. I gasped. The second voice was the huntsman's. His name was Steve. If he and Snowflake paired up, well then, I was going to have an interesting day. I headed to the kitchen to get a snack. You can't beat up someone on an empty stomach. Besides its always fun mocking someone who failed trying to kill you. Anyway, after breakfast, I headed to the nearest village. It was called Stone Glen and was a way better name than the village west of it called West Ham. I know right! Who names a village after a dead pig? My mom that's who. Or maybe it was my grandma. It was someone ancient at least. Back to the story. I walked through the streets of Stone Glen, looking over my shoulder every now and then looking for Steve and Snowflake. But it was when I was walking through the market that I realized that the crowds were parting. I knew it couldn't be for me. Most villages couldn't even tell I was a princess anyway. I turned my head to see what was behind me and grinned at what I saw. Steve and Snowflake were trying to pull of a typical 'I'm just walking my dog who just happens to be a bloodthirsty wolf look' but you could tell it wasn't working. Why? Lets put it this way, if you were walking down a crowded street you realized the crowds were parting again and you turned around and saw and enormous wolf who was held by a metal chain that was held by an enormous man, would that be sending an 'I'm just walking my dog' look to you? No? Exactly. Snowflake saw me and started to pull at his chain, _Steve _saw me and yelled, "Get her!" I smacked my forehead. Real subtle Steve, real subtle. Then I began to run. I heard screams from behind me but I didn't turn around to see what it was. I kept running. Through the market, past a church and a school, a bunch of people who wanted my autograph. Before I knew it I had entered the forest. My surroundings became unfamiliar. Then I had to stop. Steve and Snowflake came running up. Steve was breathing heavily. What was he 5000 pounds? Where was an awesome idea when you needed one? Just then it came to me. I took of Snowflakes chains and tied up Steve with them, then I then I took a handkerchief from my pocket and gagged him. Then I tossed him off a nearby cliff. I was congratulating myself on a job well done when I heard the menacing growl behind me. I turned around and found myself face- to- face with Snowflake. Or was it face-to-snout? "Nice wolfie," I said softly like one of those lion tamers at the annual circus. Either I did something wrong or those lion tamers are plain talented because Snowflake pounced with his claws outstretched.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

This time I didn't fight I decided to run. I didn't know where I was running but I didn't care as long as I was away from Snowflake. And before one of you nitwits starts blabbing about how I'm a scaredy cat remember that I was only ten. Besides I wanted to live! Most of you are probably wimps anyway. Back to the story.

I crashed through the forest, looking for someone, anyone who could help me. It was a while before I saw the house. It was the weirdest house I had ever seen. Whoever had built had obviously had serious brain issues.

You want to know what the house looked like? Of course you do. Well, here it is. The house was made of straw with a domed room and round windows and doors. I knocked on the door. No answer. That's when I heard growling behind me. Okay that was the last straw! [No pun intended] "Hey mister!" I yelled. " A wolf is chasing me so let me in." "Okay, okay," grumbled a voice. "But you don't have to yell at me." The straw door opened and out came the fattest pig I had ever seen.

He had a big head, huge nose, and black eyes, a belly even bigger than Steve's and the most polished chin I had ever seen. I mean; there was no hair on it, like at all. If that wasn't enough this pig also had clothes on. He wore blue pants and an orange T-shirt. He had brown hair on his head that was neatly combed and a big smile on his face. "Pleasure to meet you!" he smiled. "My name is Fatty B. Pig." I stared at him. "Seriously?" "Of course!" he grinned. From the front pocket of his shirt he pulled out a business card and handed it to me. This is what it said.

Fatty B. Pig

Do you want a house in a

Place where there are no houses?

Call Fatty B. Pig at

246-135-7890

And you will soon have the

House of you dreams

Beside the words was this super lame drawing a house and a pig standing beside it. " You have got to be kidding me," I muttered under my breath. I looked at him. "So you're a construction worker or something?" I asked him.

"No," Fatty said. He proudly puffed out his chest. I am one of the leading architects in West Ham. "Ah West Ham," I said nodding my head. That made more sense. I figured West Ham was the only place where people would make a pig a 'leading architect'. Apparently Fatty was encouraged by my nod because he continued his uninteresting autobiography. "In fact," he said, "I designed the Royal Family's very own Private Cemetery. You know the gate and the wall. Have you seen it?" "Um…I'm princess Snow White by the way. And yes I have seen that graveyard of yours. But I'm very sorry to have to be the one to tell you this. You see the cemetery you're talking about actually belongs to the Duke of Morden. The Royal Family's Cemetery is in Stone Glen.

"Still its an um… very um… its an _amazing_ accomplishment." "I know," said Fatty brightening. [Why am I saying brightening? The idiot pig had been smiling the whole time. Lets just say that his smile somehow became brighter.] But honestly, designing a gate and a wall for some Duke who was half goblin? [Something about being a successful knight or something like that] All I'm saying is that I'm guessing Fatty's parents had very low expectations.

"So what are you doing in the Magical Forest?" asked Fatty. I stared at him. "What is it with you and stupid names?" " Oh I didn't name this forest the Magical Forest," said Fatty. "Then who did?" I demanded. Fatty grinned. [Did that pig ever frown?] "Its kind of a long story," he said. "I'll tell it to you in the living room."

Fatty led me through his house. It was basically a long hallway with rooms on the sides. The first room on the right was a bedroom, with a stray bed that surprisingly looked comfy and a straw bedside table. There was also a straw dresser and a mirror with straw around it.

Next was the bathroom on the left with a straw sink, toilet and shower. After that on the right came the kitchen with straw cupboards and even a straw stove! Boy Fatty sure was obsessed with straw. Next came two twin guest rooms on opposite sides of the hallway. They were basically just like Fatty's room except the rooms were a little smaller. After the two guest rooms was an office with a desk, a chair, and a bunch of papers everywhere.

After the office the hallway opened up to a living room on the right and a dining room on the left. We went into the living room. I sat down in one straw chair and Fatty sat in another. "So tell me why this forest has such a stupid name," I said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, before you start chucking flaming flamingos at me can I at least say that I was busy? Anyway I am finally updating this story, which should be pretty obvious. So here is your fourth chapter of Snow White and the Three Fat Pigs. But, could we maybe do a little better on the reviews? Cause I've only got five and I feel neglected, but to reward you people who **_**have**_** reviewed I'm giving you a shout out. So thank you to **

**Fifty Shades of Funny**

**Lumonisfy **

**And especially Raven of Blackbird Crew cause you reviewed three times. So anyway enjoy this latest chapter of Snow White.**

"Well," said Fatty, "It all started like this. And don't ask me why because this is one of the few things that I do _not _know," I rolled my eyes, "but every animal in this forest has always been able to talk. One day a warthog came from the Dark Woods. He said that he left the woods because this really ugly old hag named Mother Gothel said that she was going to fry him if he farted one more time.

"Now this warthog was a smart one and he knew that she really would fry him and everyone knows that asking a warthog not to fart is like asking a mailman not to deliver mail, in which case he wouldn't be a mail man. Anyway, the warthog got sick of her warnings and so he began the perilous journey to-" " He left Fatty," I said rolling my eyes in what seemed like the second time in one minute. " Just say that." "Yes," replied Fatty, nodding seriously, "he left." I wanted to pulverize him.

"Now, when the warthog came to the Magical Forest- of course no one called it the Magical Forest _then_- it was Mira the Unicorn who saw him first. And you know how unicorns are, stupid, vain creatures. I nodded; _everyone _knew what unicorns were like. They were incredibly vain, to put it plain and simple. Ahem, back to the story.

Fatty continued with the story. "So Mira went to tell the chipmunks, who were always waiting for a chance to spread gossip. Comes of having big mouths like theirs. Metaphorically I mean." I didn't know what he meant but I nodded.

"And you probably also know how unicorns are always looking to spread gossip. I know this one unicorn, her name is Gypsy and she writes the gossip column in the West Ham Star."

Huh, so they let a pig be an architect and a unicorn write the paper. Well that puts things in perspective. Oh West Ham, how we love your… uh… creativity.

"Back to the warthog I prompted." "Oh yes," said Fatty and again I had the tempting urge to pulverize him. Okay fine, I had had it all along, does that really matter? " What was his name anyway?" I asked. "I'm getting to that!" exclaimed Fatty.

So the chipmunks scurried all over the forest, telling everyone about the news of the warthog. The unicorns started telling the creatures of the forest about the warthog to. I suppose it made them feel important seeing as Mira was the one who saw him first.

"Well, Mira came to my house and walked right in. And if I remember correctly, these were her precise words.

'Well Fatty,' she said. 'You would not believe what I saw today.' Naturally, I was curious. What? I asked. ' Well,' she said, 'There is _another_ warthog here now. As if Nelson wasn't enough. Although he _has_ done a lot to help us. Well, back to the warthog. I asked him what his name was, and for a second, he hesitated. I supposed he had a simply horrible name. Not everyone can have such an enchanting name as Mira.

"Finally the hog spoke. He said that his name was Martin Luther Warthog Junior. Why such an ugly creature would ever have a title worthy of a unicorn I will never know. Now I must go,' and she left."

"Wow," I said. [I would have whistled but I didn't know how. So frustrating!] " That story is really something. But wait! You _still_ haven't even told me why this forest has such a stupid name!" "All in good time," said Fatty soothingly. Or at least he _thought_ it was soothing. Oh was it possible to want to pulverize someone that much?

"After Mira left," Fatty continued, "I decided to go to my brothers house for my midday meal." "Fatty," I said rolling my eyes, "It's called lunch, not midday meal." " Yes," said Fatty, nodding seriously, "Lunch."

"When, I got to my brothers house I found my sister there as well. All three of us discussed the coming of Martin and I learned from my brother that he had already ended the war between the rats, and the mice." " Shouldn't that be the rats and the cats?" I asked. " No, of course not," said Fatty looking puzzled. "That was the war of the animals in the Birch Forest." " Oh," I said nodding.

"Just then a hummingbird flew in bearing the crest of the Messenger Bird Society-" Here I interrupted. "Hold on a minute," I said, "I thought I heard you say Messenger Bird Society." " I did say Messenger Bird Society," said Fatty. "It is a group of birds that deliver messages." "Oh," I said. "Like those fat old messengers in Stone Glen. Carry on."

"As I was saying," said Fatty, " a hummingbird by the name of Flutter flew into the dining room where we were all seated and told us that Martin Luther Warthog Junior had named the Forest the Magical Forest. And now you know how the forest was named the Magical Forest."

**Yeah, I guess that one was okay? And I know that it was pretty long but Fatty is this total chatterbox. Like I said before could I at least boost that review number to 10? Maybe? Do that and I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter. if your lucky I might decide to be nice cause I didn't update this story in like forever so I might put in one or two more, but only if I get more reviews. MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA! Just kidding, I'll probably give you that free chapter anyway. Until next time people!**


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I promised that I would give you lot another chapter so here it is. Hey, do any of you write on fanfiction? I do. Um…*awkward silence* okay lets get on with the chapter before I say anything else that's awkward. For me anyway.

Fatty sat on the couch with an air of expectancy, probably waiting for applause or something stupid like that. And if there's one thing you should know about me other than the fact that I'm awesome, is that I am not easy to impress.

I didn't even applaud when the circus came to the castle and they were pretty good. At least according to the staff. My mom's like me so she didn't say that much about it either, but she did like the sword-swallowing thing. I was more practical.

How was that going to look like when it came out of the other side? It would probably be pretty painful to. But no one else seemed to think of it like that.

Fatty coughed, I turned towards him, wanting to pulverize him, yet _again_ and wipe that smug grin of his face. Okay, that was it, I had to end this superiority once, and for all. And for all of you who are waiting for an epic scene where I actually _do_ pulverize Fatty, sorry that's not what happened.

"Fatty," I said, " If you want applause, just saying, you're not going to get it. And second of all, couldn't you have just said, some ugly warthog named the forest the Magical Forest cause apparently he felt really confident after ending a war?"

Fatty thought about it. "I suppose so," he admitted. "But it sounds so much more important the way I said it." I looked at him for a moment. Then I slapped him in the face.

Apparently, those fat cheeks of his, made him invincible to slaps, on his face anyway cause he didn't even flinch. "By the way," he said," "Lunch is ready." I walked into the dining room and sat down at the table.

Fatty disappeared into the kitchen and was never seen again. Dun! Dun! DUN! Just kidding, he sadly reappeared in about five minutes.

But I didn't care if he did come back, I was to busy daydreaming about food. Roast chicken, stew and bread, hunks of mozzarella and cheddar, and apple pie. Oh and ice cram. Fatty lowered the plates to the table but I didn't notice. I was still daydreaming about food. The clatter of silver ware [actually it was more like straw ware] awoke me from my daydream and I looked at the clock.

It was then that I noticed that four hours had passed. Honestly, time was passing so fast, it was likely that I would be eighty in ten minutes! If I lived that long. Arghhh! Why do I keep on going of topic! At this pace I'll never prove to people that I wasn't some stupid princess that ate a poisoned apple.

Okay, I'm gonna try to stay on track now so don't interrupt me or distract me. Are we clear on that? Good. Where did I leave of again? Oh yeah, Fatty was setting the table. I looked down at the food. It was a vegetarian meal and that w_as _a little disappointing but this was a pig that we're talking about. Did I honestly think that he would eat meat?

Ah well, you win some you lose some. Actually, that wasn't exactly winning _or_ losing. I finally decided to focus on the food because after all I do like food. I realized that Fatty hadn't spoken in a while. Maybe, his annoying speech had used up all his words. In that case I decided to enjoy the silence for just a bit more.

Eh, I didn't like that ending. It was okay I guess. And yay! Cause I got like 2 more reviews. Anyway. When you review this, notice that I said when not if, can you tell me if you're British? I'm just so weird. So any of you realize that? You should. Anyway. The next chapter will either be posted, today or tomorrow. Just so you people know.


	6. Chapter 6

**Before you start attacking your computer, don't. Cause I finally decided to update this story. I know, I know, I have a really sucky updating problem. Anyway, here's your sixth chapter of Snow White.**

Now where was I? Oh yeah. Lunch. It wasn't that impressive though. For all of you who are waiting to read about some lavish meal fit for a king, your gonna be disappointed. [P.S. If you were wondering what happened to my dad, the king, he left the castle and decided to be a farmer because he said that Mom had become insufferable ever since I was born. I know, nice dad right?]

Oh, come on! I got of track again! Now back to that faintly disappointing meal. Fatty had certainly prepared a five-star gourmet meal. For a peasant.

There was corn on the cob and a salad mad from lettuce, tomatoes, cucumbers, and an okay dressing. I guess I'm overreacting. The lunch wasn't that bad.

When I was done I started to get up from the table but Fatty told me to sit back down. I don't usually follow orders from people and definitely not talking pigs but I was curious. Maybe there would be some more food that would be better or something.

Fatty went to the kitchen again and this time he really was never seen again. Dun, dun, DUN! Again. But just like last time he sadly reappeared in about 5 minutes. Only this time, he was accompanied by the wonderful smell of fresh cherry pie.

Now I knew why dinner had been so light, it had been to save room for dessert. Fatty set the pie on the table. I gazed at it. A thin, flaky crust, with a juicy cherry filling. Then the glorious moment happened and I had my mouth full of cherry pie.

In exactly 5 minutes, the pie was done. [What is it with 5 minutes and me?] And yes I finished it. And also, no I did not feel guilty that Fatty did not have the chance to eat any pie.

After a moment of looking at the empty pie tin, I looked at Fatty and said, "Remember when that pie was still there? The world seemed just a bit happier then compared to now." Fatty nodded in agreement.

"Yes," he said in agreement, "the world seemed just a little more joyful when that cherry pie was still whole, filling the room with its delightful aroma."

"The pie's what?" I asked cocking my head. "It's delightful aroma," said Fatty. "You know, its sweet smell." "Oh," I said, nodding.

"Fatty, a word of advice. Stop using such annoying, complicated words. All they do is confuse people. Oh and one more thing. Who baked the pie?" "My sister," said Fatty.

"She is an assistant chef in the Golden Pearl restaurant in Stone Glen." I remembered seeing a pig cooking in the Golden Pearl. "Oh," I said. "TMI," I said, dismissively waving my hand.

"What does that mean?" asked Fatty, puzzled. "It means Too Much Information," I clarified. "Oh," said Fatty. "You know, you shouldn't use abbreviations so much." I rolled my eyes. "Fatty," I said, "This is what people in this generation say. Seriously, get with the

times." Fatty looked up at me. [I was like 1 foot taller than him.]

"You know," he said, " You never did tell me what you were doing in the forest in the first place." So I told him about my mother, the conversation I had overheard, and throwing Steve of a cliff.

"Wow," said Fatty. "That is some story." I nodded. Yes, it was. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Fatty went to see who it was.

He came running back with absolute terror written all over his face.

**Ooh cliffhanger! I don't think I've done one yet. Anyway, I'm not pointing fingers or anything people but I still haven't gotten past to the 10 reviews thing. I know half of it is because I'm a sucky updater but anyway the next chapter will either be published today, tomorrow or the day after. Just so you know.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Before you people start throwing flying grenades at me I know that I left you guys hanging for like a bajillion****years and also that I left you hanging on a cliff hanger*bows head shamefully* but to make up for it I will try to post a long chapter today, just not long enough that it becomes boring. Anyway here is your seventh chapter of Snow White. Oh and also just cause she's been so helpful and we've been PMing alot thanks to jeccabelle.**

"It's a wolf!"[And no I am not exaggerating about the amount of exclamation points here. Seriously, the glass in the windows actually shattered. The glorious power of squealing.] Fatty screamed. "What?" I asked. Why would a wolf be…? Wait a minute. Could it be…?

I remembered Snowflake running after me in the woods. "What did the wolf look like?" I demanded. "Well," said Fatty, "He was big, no huge! And he-he was really ugly." I sighed.

"Fatty, I need more descriptions, and better ones at that."

"Well then," said Fatty, thinking for a moment, "he had red eyes, matted fur that was pitch black, red metallic claws and a huge snapping jaw with razor sharp teeth."

I nodded. This sounded like Snowflake all right. But I needed to make sure. "What did he smell like?" I asked. Fatty scrunched up his face, thinking. "Like fresh, honeyed, carrots," he said. "And sort of like cabbages too." I smiled. This was definitely Snowflake.

A couple of weeks ago, I had snuck into my mother potion room. I hated Snowflake and had wanted to play a prank on him and I figured that the potion room was the perfect place to get what I needed.

I had decided to turn Snowflake into a mouse and I knew that my mother had the potion to do it cause I had seen her turn the village alchemist into one cause he told her that he didn't have eye-of-newt, a critical ingredient to her impersonating potion.

I was walking down the animal turning aisle - yes, my mom did have a whole aisle for turning people into who-knew-what - when I bumped into another bottle. I caught it before it hit the floor and held it up so that I could read the label. The bottle was orange and the contents smelled like carrots.

I read the label. It was a bit smudged but I was able to see that it said 'Bunny Potion'. But under that it also said 'Incomplete'. What the heck did incomplete mean? I mean I knew what the word meant but why had my mom written it down?

Suddenly the door opened. Worst timing ever. I didn't have any more time to look for the mouse potion. I looked around the room. Where could I hide? I looked at the huge black cauldron and zipped across the room and ducked behind it, just as my mom came in.

**Yay, another cliffhanger. I know that the chapters actually pretty short but to make it up to you I will try to post another chapter today. Welcome my sacrifice people, I'm typing on Thanksgiving. Actually, a lot of other people are probably doing that to. Any who could we maybe lift the review number little bit? Although some of its probably my fault cause I'm like never updating.**


	8. Chapter 8

**And the prize for the worst updater ever goes to… dragonqueen123! Anyway to Raven of Blackbird Crew, sorry but your not going to meet Donatello yet, its going to be a couple chapters for that.**

I was mentally screaming in my head. Seriously mom, you _had _to come now. You couldn't have come later when I was beating some knight up on the other side of the kingdom.

And if _that_ wasn't bad enough, she just _had _to come to the cauldron. I didn't have any place to hide except for the aisle behind me. If she came there, well then I was screwed.

I streaked from behind the cauldron to the aisle. Then I crouched behind rows of gross-smelling, murky stuff. Cautiously peeking out from my hiding place, I asessed the situation.

Where was I? Stuck in a room with my phsycho mom. Where was the door? On the other side of the room. Where was my mom? Also on the other side of the room.

Crap.

Come on Snow, think! Then a plan formulated in my mind. I threw a rock at the window, opposite to me. Real risky right? I can't believe my mom was so stupid as to actually follow the noise but she did. I rushed out from behind the aisle and ran -quietly- to the other side of the room.

The door was right there, so tempting, but I had to get the potion. Everything was going well except for the inner conflict in my mind. Of course my luck just _had_ to change.

The door creaked open, pushed by a black snout. Double crap! It was Snowflake. And no, he couldn't have just ignored me, no Snowflake just _had _to see me. And guess what he did?

He howled.

My life sucked.

I ran out of my hiding place, there was no hiding now. My mom saw me, uttered some _colorful _ and yelled at Snowflake to grab me. I threw the only thing I had -the orange bottle- at him. Suddenly there was a poof of orange smoke and Snowflake changed. Only _now_ he had bunny ears, and a pink, fluffy, bunny tail. He also smelled faintly of carrots and cabbages.

I wanted to laugh but there was no time. I did the only reasonabal thing I could think of. I ran. Down the stairs, and out of the castle. Remembering this, I was about to tell Fatty when a sharp noise vibrated through the house and reached my ears.

It took me a second to shake myself away from little old, Memory Lane but I realized what the sound was.

Someone, or _something_, had knocked on the door.

**I know its super short but I promise I'll try to make the next one longer. Oh yeah, PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
